Catty Professor
Catty Professor (Japanese: ネコたらしいヤツ、ムカつくニャン A cat-like fellow, how frustrating!) is the ninth episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on May 30, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot Shu talks about the previous episodes. Ranshiin scolds the DWC President for being late in reporting about someone's infiltration, giving him the order to find and eliminate the infiltrator. Ranshiin gets annoyed with the noise the electric fan is making and throws it away. BB announces to JJ that they must locate the infiltrator, but they don't have any leads. Thus, BB Reborns a Legendz that looks like a cat named Cait-Sith. JJ doubt the abilities of Cait-Sith. Cait says that though he doesn't like to fight, he can find the infiltrator. He watches the recording of Halca's infiltration and says that she's just a fan. However, the orders were to capture the infiltrator so Cait devises a plan. Halca is at school, looking up searching for information on Legendz when she gets an ad saying she can learn more about Legendz. She gets excited and starts to send an e-mail, though she decides to meet "Dr. Condorad" in person. She goes to Shu's class and grabs him. She asks to speak with Shiron, freaking out like always as Shu pulls out Nezuccho. Using a megaphone, she tells Nezuccho that she will meet Dr. Condorad, who might be able to answer his question of who Windragon is. Nezuccho agrees, but due to Halca's fear of mice, she asks if he could become Windragon for a while, but Nezu refuses. Instead, Halca asks Shu to come along. Shu doesn't want to go, so Halca takes off her teacher clothes in order to convince Shu with her "pretty version". They head to a mansion and are greeted by Cait, both Shu and Nezuccho notice something is wrong, but Halca is too happy about learning more about Legendz. Cait senses Nezu nearby. BB and JJ are watching from afar and notice Shu. Cait-Sith and Halca continue their interview. Cait asks Halca if she did something she shouldn't have due to her love of Legendz. She doesn't mention the infiltration though. Shu brashly asks if Dr. Condorad is a cat, upsetting Halca. Shu grabs grass blade and begins to move it around Cait's face, who grabs it. Shu claims he is a cat, angering Halca again. Shu begins to scratch Cait on his neck, where cats like to be scratched, making Cait purr. Halca grabs him by the ear. Shu rolls a baseball and Cait starts to play with it. The sun shines brightly, Cait goes to lie in the sunlight on the floor. Shu calls Cait a cat again. He denies it, letting a "meow" escape. Halca become furious. Shu then grabs Nezuccho and shows him to Cait, scaring Halca and provoking Cait. Cait can no longer continue his act and begins to chase after Nezuccho in a Tom & Jerry fasion. Cait gets fed up and summons a bunch of cats. Shu escapes through a window with the cats behind him. Halca realizes that Cait-Sith is a Legendz. Shu gets beat up by the cats while Nezuccho escapes. Shu Reborns Shiron. Cait gets surprised that his opponent his Windragon. Cait puts his paw prints all over Shiron and makes them explode, though it is inaffective. He puts red paw prints on everyone to turn them into cats, but it doesn't work. Shiron uses Wing Tornado and send Cait-Sith flying away. Shu and Nezuccho look tired, though Halca is happy she managed to get Cait's hair. Ranshiin breaks his noise-making fan in annoyance. Some days later, Halca is giving class when she sprouts whiskers and cat ears, with Shu and Nezuccho suffering the same effects. Major Events *Ranshiin learns of Halca's prior infiltration Debuts *Cait-Sith Trivia *Halca is seen investigating Giant Crab and Storm Worm *This episode marks the first time Shu is responsible *Eyecatch: Shiron & Cait-Sith Category:Episodes